Sealing and air flow between various components in systems that operate over a large temperature ranges is complicated by vibration, fluctuations in temperature, and spaces between components that grow thermally due to the large operating temperature ranges.
Therefore a component and methods of making the component having a plurality of tab members that are thermally reactive or responsive to temperature change that do not suffer from the above drawbacks is desirable in the art.